


The Moon and his Star

by gold_ink



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Alpha Joong, Alpha Joss, Alpha Kao, Alpha Luke, Alpha Mew, Alpha Off, Alpha Ohm, Alpha Thanat, Alpha Yin, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta War, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I have no idea, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Earth, Omega Fluke, Omega Gulf, Omega Gun, Omega Nine, Omega Original Female Character, Sorry for the typos, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_ink/pseuds/gold_ink
Summary: Omegas are held at the highest regard, and for Nine and his brothers, its a good thing.Joong and his packmates didn't mean to catch their attention, it just happened------------------I don't know how to summarize, please give it a chance tho 😭
Relationships: Joong Archen Aydin/Nine Kornchid Boonsathitpakdee, Joss Way-Ar Sangngern/Luke Ishikawa Plowden, Lee Thanat Lowkhunsombat/Original Female Character, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nine Noppakao Dechaphatthanaku/Earth Katsamonnat Namwirote, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon, War Wanarat Ratsameerat/Yin Anan Wong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. A/B/O

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zanywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanywriter/gifts).



> written for ate Cal ♡ I hope you enjoy this! Irregular updates ;-;

* Omegas  
\- treated very highly in a pack  
\- very capable healers and are integral parts of a pack  
\- extremely rare; only one or two omegas are usually found in one pack  
\- often from alpha/omega parents

*Betas  
\- more common ranking found inside a pack  
\- usually serves as advisors to pack alphas  
\- tactical warriors  
\- often from same rank parents or alpha/beta , omega/beta parents

*Alphas  
\- pack leaders and warriors  
\- pack alphas are chosen by their blood and not by strength  
\- physically larger in physique compared to omegas and betas

**Pack Alphas  
\- Their word is the law  
\- Primarily leads and protects the pack  
\- Often has the strongest wolf among the pack

***Optimum Alphas  
\- Next in line to be pack alphas  
-One step higher than normal alphas


	2. Introducing the Moon Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info about the main moon pack members

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info to help you understand the future chapters better <3

Lee Thanat - Pack Alpha

OFC / Original Female Character - Pack Omega  
\- Does not possess the same healer characteristics of omegas and instead is more intellectually inclined

Joss - Optimum Alpha  
\- Pack Alpha's adopted son

Luke - Alpha  
\- Joss' mate-to-be

Nine - omega healer  
\- orphaned  
\- the pack leaders and Joss are his acting family

Gun, Fluke, Earth - omega healers


	3. Moon Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Moon pack sat dead center among the aggressive packs around them. They have made a name for themselves. A pack that can, and will, protect their own. No pack even dared to attack them, unless they want to meet their end. Led by a strong pack alpha and backed by their own pack warriors, they protect the pack's most important members -- their omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introductory chapter for the Moon Pack :) I hope you enjoy! This is just the introduction of the characters so there's not much of the couples yet >.< Shout at me on twitter, @httpJ9

"AGHHHH!"

"Oh pipe down. This is your fault."

"Awww sweetheart, don't you pity me? I mean look at my arms, they'll be sca--OH FUCK! NINE!" Nine smirked, continuing to pour medicine on Joss' wounded arms while the other man silently screamed because of the pain. The third man in the hut sat at the corner, a small smile gracing his handsome face.

"That's what you get for calling me sweetheart," Nine said playfully. Taking a clean piece of cloth, he dabbed on the man's wounds before pouring more medicine. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF--" Nine let out a laugh as the normally stoic man writhed in pain. Taking pity in him, Nine wrapped him up in a clean bandage before helping him sit up, the other man still weak from the pain the medicine caused.

"And you really just sat there, watching Nine hurt me? I thought you loved me," Joss whined playfully at the third man sitting in the corner of the room.

Chuckling, Luke went closer to Joss. He stood in front of him, gently guiding Joss' head to lean on his toned stomach, running his fingers through the man's hair. "Well, I knew you could handle the pain. Besides, if you didn't provoke Nine then he would've been much careful," Luke chided playfully, exchanging a look with Nine.

"You two real like ganging up against me. Plus, you tease Nine all the time! Why don't you get the same treatment I do?! This is blatant favoritism," Joss pouted, hugging Luke tighter. "Because Luke brings me stuff I need. And he always brings back strawberries and other herbs when he goes hunting! Unlike you," Nine playfully bantered.

Luke grinned widely, shaking his head at Nine's words. Nuzzling further into Luke's abs, Joss muttered, "You guys are mean. I should've gone to Gun," Nine laughed loudly, knowing that the other healer is much sassier than him. "And why didn't you?” Joss just grumbled, not really having a reason or an excuse.

"Hey lovebirds! Can we have Nine back or are you two overprotective weirdos not done scenting him so you can scare off any alphas?" The people in the room jumped in surprise as they heard Gun from outside of the door. Chuckling lightly, Nine went towards the door. Before he went out, Luke stopped him with a hand on his arm, "Be careful of the patients out there, okay? They're from a neighbouring pack, newly presented alphas." Nine shook his head, smiling lightly, "With how heavy your scents' are, they wouldn't be able to smell my actual scent. You guys worry too much."

Luke shook his head as Joss just raised an eyebrow at him, speaking in his normal tone, " Your dad entrusted you to us, Nine, and we'd be damned if we don't take care of you." Smiling softly, Nine nodded his head. Turning around, he went outside the room and went to where Gun is.

“Alright, I’m here. Where are the patients?” Gun shrugged at Nine, a devilish smirk on his plump lips. “Fluke and Earth are taking care of the last of them. I just wanted to give those two some time alone. Knowing Luke, he’s probably really freaked out by Joss getting injured.” Nine nodded, sitting down beside the other omega. “That’s true. Luke wouldn’t leave the room while I was treating Joss. But it is pretty understandable. I mean, they are pretty much mated.” Gun nodded his head.

A few beats of silence passed them before Gun spoke again, “And you? How are you feeling?” Nine stared at the ceiling, trying to piece his words together. “I was scared, definitely. Besides the pack alpha, Joss is the strongest warrior in our pack. So when he came home with his arm wounded to hell, I was terrified. You would be too; if the only semblance of a family you have suddenly comes home with his feet at Death’s door.” Gun smiled sadly, pulling the other in a tight hug. They stared in that position for a few minutes, and that’s how Fluke and Earth found them.

“Hey! Why didn’t you guys invite us to this omega cuddling session?!” Earth’s indignant voice startled a laugh out of Nine. Contrary to him, Gun just rolled his eyes, all too used to Earth’s personality. “For the record, it wasn’t a cuddle session.” Fluke giggled, sitting beside Nine.

Earth rolled his eyes, glaring playfully at Gun. “Shush. Anyway, what are we talking about?” Earth plopped down on the sofa, draping himself at Gun. “Oh just me being dramatic over my lack of family, nothing new.” Earth and Fluke furrowed their brows, choosing not to comment on it, all too familiar with the situation.

“But we don’t need to talk about that, okay? Anyway, how are the patients?” Earth and Fluke groaned in response. “They’re basically a bunch of babies! They’re definitely too young to go hunting alone. Probably ran away from their pack hunt. And they could barely control themselves in front of us! I’m almost one hundred percent positive that one of them got a boner when Fluke bent over.” Nine and Gun snorted as Fluke just covered his face with his hands. “I felt like so gross. That kid is probably half my age, oh my gosh.” The others just shared a look, amused by Fluke’s expression.

With a shit-eating grin, Nine spoke up, “If I was in your place, I’d kick him in the balls.” Fluke looked up and glared at Nine. “If you were in my place, Joss would already have made that kid walk back to where they found him, and left him there to bleed.” Gun, Earth and Nine laughed at the accuracy of Fluke’s words.

The four of them sat there, just talking about anything. Earth was in the middle of telling a story when Luke came and interrupted them. “Hey guys. Sorry to interrupt, but the alpha wants to see all four of you. It has something to do with the attack and the men you guys helped.”

The atmosphere quickly changed, the four omegas exchanging worried looks. They very rarely get called to meet the pack alpha, as the older man prefers to keep them out of the more aggressive part of the pack. They all looked at Luke, hoping for some answers, but only got a shrug in return.

Standing up, they followed Luke outside and found Joss waiting for them. He wrapped an arm around Luke’s waist with his uninjured arm as he led them towards the alpha’s hut. Opening the door, they were met with the alpha’s wife.

“Come in! Come in! Oh don’t look so nervous. It’s nothing bad, okay? So you boys just relax.” Nine nodded at the smaller woman, her scent making him feel more at ease.

She led them at the biggest space in the alpha’s hut. The two alphas, Luke and Joss, sat together at the alpha’s left, and the pack omega on his right. The male omegas sat side by side in front of the alpha, all of them anxiously waiting for the alpha to speak. The alpha looked at each one of them with a stoic expression. A few beats passed in silence, before the alpha broke out in a soft smile.

“Don’t look so worried. I just want to inform you in what happened, and what’s about to happen. I want you guys to be prepared. Same with you Joss, and Luke as well. My darling and I will be stepping down as pack leaders soon, so both of you need to know this kind of things too.” The four omegas and Joss nodded in response.

Luke however, sat there with furrowed brows. “Excuse me, but what do you mean that I should be ready once you step down? I’m not the optimum alpha.”

A few beats of silence passed before Joss was turning Luke around to face him. Holding his cheeks in both of his hands, he said in a firm voice, “Luke, my king, you aren’t the optimum alpha but I am. And you will lead the pack with me as my mate. No one cares if you aren’t an omega like our current pack leader, or if you aren’t a beta. I fell in love with an alpha and this pack accepts that. Understood?” Luke nodded, a bright blush on his face. Nine smiled softly, heart filled with extreme joy for the couple.

“My darling, don’t you remember when we were both that sweet?” The atmosphere broke as Earth and Fluke giggled at the pack alpha’s words. The pack omega blushed fiercely, making the remaining two omegas giggle. “Thanat! Will you keep those to yourself? Or at least wait until it’s just you and me!” Thanat grinned widely, dropping a soft kiss on his wife’s forehead. Clearing his throat, the alpha went back to his usual tone.

“Okay. First thing’s first. The attack. We found out that the people that attacked and ambushed Joss during his hunt was a group of rogue wolves, abandoned by their packs after the lost to Joss in a duel. It’s safe to say that Joss going against eight wolves was an unfair fight. The wolves were sent back to their old packs, where their own pack leaders will decide for their punishment.” Nine and the others nodded, Nine’s eyes sweeping over Joss.

“And the second thing,” Nine held his breath as Thanat sought out his mate’s hand, craving for reassurance. “The men you helped today. They’re from a neighbouring pack. And they will be picked up by some of their own pack mates. Alphas.” Thanat swept his gaze over the four of them, eyes lingering on Nine. “My darling mate assured me that it will be safe for the four of you, and if it’s not, we are prepared to protect you.” Thanat sat up straighter, eyes firm and ablaze with fierce protectiveness.

“However, I want you to be careful. The alphas will arrive here by tomorrow, and they will stay until their own pack members recover enough to go back to their own territory. I want you to stay in your areas, and don’t roam around in the meantime. Am I understood?” Nine and the others nodded obediently. Satisfied with their answers, the pack alpha dismissed the omegas.

Stepping outside the hut, the four omegas breathed a sigh of relief. “So,” Earth started, “guess we’re stuck in our hut for at least a week or two, huh?” The other three had varying expressions of sadness and annoyance on their faces. Earth, being the ray of sunshine that he is, exclaimed, “Hey don’t be so down! Who knows? Maybe we could find our mates! Even you Nine. I know you say that you don’t want a man, but who knows?” Earth waggled his eyebrows, making them laugh. “Really? That’s what you immediately think of?” Earth laughed at Gun’s indignant tone.

The two continued to bicker, Fluke speaking up once in a while. Nine smiled softly. He was so incredibly lucky to have them as a family. He stared ahead, trying to block out the noise but ultimately failing as Earth’s words replayed in his head. Mates, huh?

“It might be nice.” The other three stopped talking and stared at him, confusion evident in their faces. “Having a mate, or having someone you know is destined for you. Like the alpha and his wife. Joss and Luke. It might be nice.” The other three gaped at him. Before they can reply, however, Nine broke out into a run. Laughing lightly as he heard his friends’ laughter behind him.

_‘Let’s see if fate decides to favour me in the matter of the heart’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Next chapter is the introductory chapter for the alpha's pack <3


	4. Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kao chose the wolves that will accompany him to the Moon Pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important pack members
> 
> Mew- pack alpha
> 
> Gulf- pack Omega
> 
> Yin- strategist
> 
> War- alpha healer
> 
> Off- negotiator
> 
> Ohm- warrior
> 
> Joong- alpha-in-training
> 
> Kao- leader of the alphas ; unofficial optimum alpha

“Kao, you’ll be leading this. Take whoever you want with you. Make sure the kids are safe, wait for them to recover, and then you can come back here.” The pack alpha ordered, his omega mate by his side. “Take food and some of our herbs, ones that only grow around here, as gifts for them. We have inconvenienced them greatly, it is only right that we show our gratitude this way.”

The other man in the room nodded his head. He hadn’t been there, at the time of the hunt that caused the incident. It was led by an older alpha, one that also led him on his first hunt. That had been years ago, however, meaning the older alpha probably wasn’t in any shape to guide young and boisterous newly presented wolves.

“I understand, alpha.” Mew nodded his head, a strong arm wrapping around Gulf instinctively. “Good. Who are you choosing to go with you?” Kao furrowed his brows, deep in thought. The room was filled with tranquil silence as Kao evaluated the options.

“I’m going to take Ohm with us; he is one of our strongest alphas. Off as well, he will do well in speaking for our pack. War, as we might need a strategist. We’ll also take Yin with us, as he and War just recently bonded and it wouldn’t do them good to be separated so early on in their bonding.”

Mew nodded his head, pleased at Kao’s choices. However, before he can voice his approval, his mate spoke out in a soft but firm voice.

“I approve of who you are bringing with you. However, I do wish you would take one of the younger alphas; those that you and the others train. It would benefit them and the pack greatly. And it is an ideal scenario, for them to have all of you to help them learn without it being in a dangerous situation.”

Gulf spoke with gentle authority, saying his thoughts using words that you cannot help but agree with. His mate, the pack alpha, nodded his head thoughtfully-- approving of his mate’s orders.

In front of them, Kao looked outside where the younger alphas that just reached maturity are training with Ohm. His eyes flit from one alpha to the next, his brain evaluating who is best to take with them. Should he take Drake, the younger man being surprisingly adept at making himself adjust at any situation? Should he take Boun, the man agile and sharp? How about Boom, one of the younger but one of the smartest alphas in the bunch?

Kao thought it over, before settling his eyes on one of their taller alphas. The younger alpha was being trained by Ohm himself, making him the best fighter in their bunch. But there was a small problem…

Kao looked at their pack leaders and declared with a firm tone, “I’ll take Joong with us.” The leaders looked at him in surprise, an accepting expression on their faces after a few beats passed.

“Alright, take Joong with you. However, you have to be aware that he is you responsibility. His circumstances are different, and it might put him more at risk than any other alpha. Understood?”

Kao nodded stiffly. After a nod from both the pack alpha and the pack omega, Kao stood up and went to gather the others. They had tasks to fulfil and very limited time to do so.

He went straight to the pack clinic, already anticipating what scenario he’ll see. He opened the door loudly, making the two occupants jump apart.

“Yin, War. We are given a task by the alpha. Prepare gifts and medicinal herbs native to our area. And make sure to bring enough clothes to last for at least a week.”

The couple nodded rapidly, faces still hot because of embarrassment. Kao let out a small smile at his pack mates’ behaviors before turning around. Shutting the door behind him, he made his way to the largest quarters in their territory.

Slamming the door open, he was met by Off. With a raised eyebrow, Off asked in a sarcastic tone, “Hello Kao, what can I do for you this fantastic day?”

Paying no mind to his tone, Kao looked at Off and said with a straight face, “We’re given a task by the alpha. Pack enough clothes to last for at least a week.”

Off stared at the other man, jaw dropped open. “And why am I going?” Kao went further in their quarters, starting to prepare his own belongings, Off hot on his heels.

“We’re going to another pack’s territory. We need to pick up the newly turned alphas that were separated with the others. They caused that pack a lot of trouble. The way you speak will help us get in their good graces.”

With an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips, Off said, “Are you saying I have a way with words? How forward, Kao.”

The mentioned man just rolled his eyes, tying his bag close. Turning around, he left Off in the room. Snickering, Off grabbed his biggest cloth bag and filling it with as many clothes as he can. Well, guess he’s going on a sorta vacation.

Kao closed the door to their den, making his way to Ohm, who was training the younger alphas. Seeing Kao approach, Ohm signalled for a break. Ohm walked over to him in long strides, a purposeful aura surrounding him. “What is it, Kao? Is there a problem?” Kao shook his head no, eyes searching for a familiar face.

“Joong, come here.” Kao barked out, startling Ohm and scaring Joong.” With a nervous look in his eyes, the younger went to stand beside his mentor, gulping anxiously.

“We are tasked by the alpha to retrieve the newly turned alphas that were able to escape. They are currently staying at a neighboring pack. Bring enough clothes to last at least a week.” Ohm nodded confidently. Stepping back, he made his way to their quarters.

Joong stood there helplessly, pinned to place by Kao’s unwavering stare. “Joong. The pack omega ordered that one of the younger alphas come with us as training and experience. That alpha is you. You will be going with us.” Joong nodded slowly.

“…but what about-“

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not a limitation. Don’t let it hinder you from doing your duties.”

Joong hardened his gaze, nodding his head. Bowing his head slightly, he turned to go to their own den with renewed vigor.

Kao inhaled deeply, letting out a low grumble.

_Time to visit the Moon Pack._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kao is the unofficial optimum alpha in this fic. Basically, no one else in their pack had the blood to be next in line as an alpha (like Joss is), so Kao is the acting optimum alpha. This, however, does not guarantee that he will be the next pack alpha


	5. Two worlds meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alphas arrive, and Joss fucks up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update (I have no excuses I'm sorry)

“I’m seriously considering just putting all those kids in a single hut and just have guards around it so they can’t escape.” Off grumbled, sword on his back as he and some of his pack mates venture to another pack territory. 

“Yeah like Mew would allow that.” Yin rolled his eyes at his pack mate, hands full of food and gifts for the pack they’re visiting.

“Hmmm…it’s most likely to upset Gulf more than Mew though.” Ohm added thoughtfully, using his blade to cut down tall grasses that are blocking their way.

“Gulf being upset will make Mew more upset. Then, we’re all going to be receiving of his anger. You can call me a coward, but I don’t want to face an angry Mew.” War sassed, linking his arm with his struggling mate’s.

“Either way, we aren’t doing that. I don’t even know if I should be amused that you’re all considering the idea.” Kao grunted behind them.

Off snickered, satisfied that he got a reaction from the other alpha. Putting his arms behind his head, he looked around, his gaze falling to the youngest alpha in their group. “What do you think Joong? Should we lock up those rebels in a hut?” Off felt more than saw the glare Kao sent his way. 

Joong stared at the older man with wide eyes, unsure of what to say. At Off’s expectant gaze, he hesitantly answered, “I wouldn’t really want to make our pack omega upset... after all, he is the one that allowed me to come with you guys.”

Kao nodded his head, satisfied at the younger’s answer. The other chuckled at Joong’s earnest answer. 

They walked for a few more hours, before they reached the boundary of the other pack’s territory. The difference was obvious. The territory in front of them is lush, green and full of reverberating energy. It was such a stark contrast with the path they’ve been trekking for the past few hours.

“So… is this the pack that our newly presented alphas inconvenienced?” Kao nodded at Ohm, bracing himself for whatever this pack’s alpha and optimum alpha might say. “Let’s go.”

Kao went ahead of the others, crossing the boundary into the pack’s territory. He stopped one meter in, hearing his own pack mates following beside him. Off at his right and Ohm at his left, Yin and War standing beside each other behind Off, and Joong standing behind Ohm. Once he felt they were all settled, he kneeled on one knee, the others following suit. They stayed in that position until they heard a voice above them.

“Are you the pack mates of the young alphas?” Looking up, Kao was presented with four people, 3 males and one female. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see others trying (and failing) to discreetly gossip. 

“Yes, we are. We were tasked by our pack alpha to wait for the recovery of our newly presented alphas and take them back to pack safely.” The male in front of him nodded. Wrapping a muscular arm around the female (his mate?), he motioned for the visiting alphas to stand.

“I’m Thanat, I’m the pack alpha. This is my lovely wife and pack omega.” The visiting alphas, bowed their heads in greeting. 

“My name’s Joss, I’m the optimum alpha. This is Luke, my mate-to-be.” Kao nodded and spared a little smile at Luke’s direction, Joss glaring at the gesture.

“My name’s Kao. They are my packmates, Ohm, Off, Joong, Yin and War. We are alphas except for War, a beta and Yin’s mate. We also brought gifts: jewels and herbs native only in our territory. We hope that they may be of use for your pack.”

Thanat nodded, satisfied at the gifts presented to them. “Alright, follow us. Your pack mates are in the infirmary.” Bowing their head as a sign of obedience, the alphas followed the pack alpha and his wife.

Behind them, Joss gripped Luke’s waist tightly, following Kao with his eyes. His mate-to-be however, had no idea about the thoughts in Joss’ mind. 

“Luke?” The said man looked at his mate, slowing down his steps when he saw his mate’s expression. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“That guy is what’s wrong.”

“Why? What did he do?”

“He smiled at you,” Joss grunted. With a fierce glare, Luke pulled Joss aside. 

“Are people not allowed to smile at me now? Really?”, Joss looked up as he heard his mate’s incredulous tone. 

“It’s not that. It’s just… he’s an alpha. And he’s objectively good looking.”

Luke’s glare hardened even more. He shook off Joss’ hand on him as he replied, “He’s an alpha and he’s good looking. Are those really the best reasons you can come up with? Do you honestly think I’m that shallow? In case you didn’t notice, I’m an alpha too. But you never see me growl at anyone hanging off you. Think about it for a minute. And follow us inside once you realize how ridiculous your outlook is.”

Joss followed Luke with his eyes, staring helplessly as a weight settled on his chest. Damn. He fucked that up.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout at me on twitter! @httpJ9


End file.
